


that's a plan.

by leovaldez



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I guess???, Mentioned Jason Grace - Freeform, Wilderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leovaldez/pseuds/leovaldez
Summary: Leo made a face. "And have this pretty face get ruined? Would you be able to live with yourself?"Piper looked him straight in the eye. "Yes."
Relationships: Piper McLean/Leo Valdez
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	that's a plan.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pearlselegancies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/gifts).



> congrats on the new name

"Did you tell him?" Leo asked.

Piper snapped the friendship bracelet on her wrist. It was frayed and fuzzy from weeks of continuous wear, the strands of red, blue, and purples mixing together in a blur.

"Piper," Leo was now sitting next to her on the bed. He sat close, the bed groaning under their combined weight. " _Dude_."

"What if Jason reacts?" Piper finally said. She looked up, and Leo was staring straight at her. When their gazes met, Leo rolled his eyes and fell back on the bed with a huff.

"So I take it you didn't tell him then?" Leo's arm draped over his eyes. He sounded frustrated, relying on the huffy and high-pitched whine when he was irked. Piper winced.

"I _tried_. Jason's, well, _Jason_. He's your best friend."

Leo groaned. "Why do you _think_ I didn't want to tell him?" Leo peeked at her from under the crook of his arm. "He's like a puppy. It's so sad- someone has to put him out of his misery."

"And why does that have to be me?"

"It's not going to me, I can tell you that." Leo held out a hand to her, wiggling his fingers. She took in his slowly spreading smirk, and hesitantly grabbed the hand. With a yelp, Leo pulled her down, and she landed on his chest. He wheezed, laughing. "Holy _shit_ , you're heavy."

"That's your own fault, stupid."

Leo reached up and rotated Piper's snapback, so the bill was in the front. He tugged down on it, dipping her head to his, and she kissed him first.

"Jason's going to wonder what we're doing in secret," Leo murmured, his hand now moving from her cap to curling a piece of long hair around his finger. His other hand sat on his chest, in-between his t-shirt and Piper's chest, where their fingers clasped. "He already thinks we're making fun of him."

"We do make fun of him. He's easy to make fun of."

Leo chuckled. "Man, if he knew that you and me were together... I would _kill_ to see his face."

"That sounds like you want to tell him," Piper snickered. "No take-backs. He's all yours."

"You planned that," Leo accused.

"Definitely," Piper's laughter began to subside. She bit her lip, thinking. "But what if he DOES react?"

"Then I'll beat him up."

"... He would crush you."

"Why don't you support me more?" Leo's hair twirling hand tucked her hair behind her ear and then dropped. "We can always tell him together."

"You don't want to do it," Piper teased.

Leo scoffed. "You didn't want to do it first."

"Neither did you."

"Touché."

Piper rolled off of Leo and lay next to him. She turned her head, glancing at their still linked hands, then thinking about her hat falling off, then looking at Leo, who was staring at the ceiling. "How about this? We'll tell him about us tomorrow, and if he reacts badly, we'll _both_ kick his ass."

Leo shifted onto his side. "That's a plan. You go high, and I go low?"

"Of course."

Leo moved closer, and for a second, Piper closed her eyes, getting ready for another kiss. Instead, Leo yanked her hat away and pulling it on his own head. Piper felt silly for expecting anything else, but she fell especially ridiculous when Leo noticed her disappointment and grinned down at her.

"Man, oh man, Pipes, what were _you_ thinking?"

"Don't look at me like that," Piper pushed him away. "You can deal with Jason yourself now."

Leo made a face. "And have this pretty face get ruined? Would you be able to live with yourself?"

Piper looked him straight in the eye. "Yes." She tugged the brim down in front of his eyes and pulled him in for her own kiss. When she let go, Leo looked embarrassed.

"What?" Piper asked.

"Nothing," Leo took the snapback off and tossed it across the bed. "When we tell Jason, let's wear matching outfits to freak him out more."

"What?" Piper burst out laughing. Leo squeezed her hand, grinning. Piper liked it when he was happy- it made her feel at home. "Okay. When we tell Jason that we're together and he kicks your ass when he takes it badly, we will be wearing matching outfits. But it better look good."

"What? You don't trust me?" Leo's nose scrunched a little as he grinned at her.

"I'll trust you more after we tell Jason," Piper told him.

Leo exhaled and bounced back on his back. The bed wheezed, and Leo squeezed her hand. "You drive a hard bargain, McLean. I really am stupid if I'm willing to take a black eye for you."

" _Only_ a black eye? I thought I meant more to you."

"You _so_ want me to get beat up. This was your plan all along, Now, that's just cold."

"Only for you, Leo."

"I'm touched."

**Author's Note:**

> ridiculous because jason literally would go "really? uh, okay then! lol" no fighting at all! hate their asses


End file.
